


Dark flower

by emma_and_orlando



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3114854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_and_orlando/pseuds/emma_and_orlando
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Newtmas one-shot</p><p>Nobody dies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark flower

**Author's Note:**

> Hope  
> Y'all like it!

When I see Newt, he is amoung the flowers.

The glade knows not so much beauty, only two things: the flowers and Newt.

The flowers and Newt are similar. 

The beauty of course, but also the way they look. And the way they are.

•tall, the flowers reach high to your knees and the never seem to stop growing. 

Newt is tall, longer then the most of us. He reaches higher then anybody.

•easily broken, the flowers first break from inside, then they break from the outside. When they break it's too late.

Just like Newt, when people seem to notice he breaks it's too late. He already is broken from inside.

•they love the sun. That's how flowers are, they just love the sun. Flowers grow to the sun. 

So does newt. He looks how the sun goes up in the morning and watched it going down in the night.

Flowers die when there is no sun. 

Flowers rot away when the sun can't reach to them. 

Flowers make air for us with the sun. 

Flowers can change our world. 

When they die you die.

Treasure your flower, they can make an end on it.

Flowers are our future... They die easily... They grow easily... 

They are practically our real leaders. 

 

....

 

Flowers are dangerous business...

Thats the reason why the flowers in the glade are dark.

Just as dark as Newt

**Author's Note:**

> Did ya like it?


End file.
